wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/09
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=IX | sekcja3=Wiosna | poprzedni=Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział X | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX Wiosna Po zmartwieniu ciężkim, jakie przeszła po odjeździe Andrzeja, powtórnie sterroryzowanego przez Kościeszę, zaczęło się dla Tarłówny życie nowe, jakby rozkwit wiosenny. Uczucie słodkie, niewinne wobec Olelkowicza nabierało mocy, potęgowało się w niej, rosło. Kartka z jego wyznaniem, złożona starannie w malutki zwitek, spoczywała w medalionie złotym pod fotografią matki, który Andzia stale nosiła na szyi. Tam się nikt nie domyśli ukrytego skarbu. Na wszelkie pytania pana Teodora o Andrzeja Andzia była głucha. Do sekretu dopuściła tylko pannę Niemojską. Z tej strony nie zachodziła obawa zdrady. Jedynie jej Tarłówna zwierzała uczucia swe dziewczęce i pierwsze marzenia. Razem z rozkwitem tych uczuć budziła się w niej nieznana dotąd nieufność do ludzi w ogóle, szczególnie zaś do ojczyma. Imienia Olelkowicza nie wspominano zupełnie w Turzerogach, on zaś nie pokazywał się. Nadchodziła wiosna. Dni stały się dłuższe, jaśniejsze. Dziewczyna zaniepokojona, zaczęła tęsknić. Monotonia życia turzerogskiego nużyła ją. To, co dawniej było dla niej zwykłe, nawet zabawne, teraz stało się nieznośne. Kościesza najczęściej był w kwaśnym humorze, dokuczający wszystkim i śledzący Andzię. Ją zaś trapiła myśl o Andrzeju. Wyczekiwała zupełnej wiosny i dorocznej wycieczki do Wilczar; tęskniła do borów, do pustyń przepastnych, gdzie świat i ludzie giną z oczu, tylko zostaje roztocz zielona, wonna, dywanem rozpięta na ziemi, w górze w cudne wachlarze rozwinięta, szumiąca, przytulna i tęskna. Majaczyła w oczach Tarłówny panorama Krasnej Duszohuby o wschodzie słońca, w łunach fioletów i różów; olbrzymie, koślawe postacie łosi przy stogach z sianem, złote pióra czapli opromienionych słońcem, gęganie kaczek dzikich i suchy trzask wystrzału, jak pocisk druzgocący przedziwną melodię świtu. Potem on, Olelkowicz, zdążający za Grześkiem krokiem elastycznym, pewny siebie, wesół i rześki, jak ów poranek. Ach! Gdyby tam być znowu z nim! Słuchać bajek Grześka, rwać czerwone dojrzałe poziomki i wonne ich jagody sypać do ust spragnionych. Być tam z nim w tych czarach, w tych zakamarkach leśnych. I on kocha naturę, i on ją podziwia. Tarłówna zrażona do ojczyma i rozgoryczona na niego za Andrzeja, unikała go starannie. Polubiła samotność, długie i częste błądzenie wśród pól runią wiosenną umajonych. Wymykała się konno na takie wypady na swej klaczce ulubionej Sławie, kłusowała dzielnie po polach i lasach turzerogskich. Z rozkoszą wdychała w piersi szeroki, ciepły powiew. Słuchała świergotu skowronka. Spacerując piechotą, szła często z głową podniesioną, śledząc oczami dzwoniącego w powietrznych roztoczach ptaszka; uśmiechała się radośnie, patrząc na trzepocące skrzydełka, unoszące się w błękit najwyższy z chyżością kuli. Witała serdecznie gęganie wzlatujących dzikich gęsi i kwakanie kaczorów, bo te odgłosy przypominały jej znowu Krasną Duszohubę. Gdy rozciągnięte długim kluczem leciały żurawie, krucząc na powitanie idącej wiosny, Handzia wołała na nie - żur, żur, żur i biegła śladem ich lotu, jakby pragnęła, by ją ze sobą uniosły. Upajała się wiosennym tchnieniem pól i łąk, w lesie zbierała pierwsze, nikłe, białe kwiatki zawilców i przylaszczki błękitne, ciekawą źrenicą patrzące na świat. Obarczona takimi skarbami wracała do domu różowa, tryskająca młodością, z rozwianym czarnym warkoczem i oczami siejącymi potop złota. Zwierzała kwiatom tajemnice swego serca, tęsknoty swe przelewając w ich wątłe istnienie. Tuliła puszyste więzie kwiecia do ust, szeptała imię ukochanego, wzywając go do siebie. Tęsknota rosła w niej, rodząc nowe komórki, drzemiące w jej sercu, które jak pąki wiosenne pękały, roniąc coraz słodsze uczucia. Nie widziała Andrzeja od lutego, od owego kuligu, kiedy przez jeden moment czuła się na jego piersiach, uniesiona przez kochające ramiona i szept jego wraz z oddechem musnął pieszczotliwie jej skroń. Już jest połowa kwietnia, świat rozkwita świeżą pięknością; zapachy upajające biją z ziemi, wsiąkają w każdy twór, pobudzając do życia, do miłości. Tylko jego nie ma. Głucho jest o nim w Turzerogach, ale w duszy Andzi pieśń o Andrzeju nie milknie, lecz wzmaga się stale podniecona przez tęsknotę i marzenie, co już jest samą miłością. Pewnego dnia Andzia z Lorą biegły razem do lasu. Dzień był jasny, wonny, rozbulgotany wrzątkiem ciepłych prądów wiosennych. Andzia śpiewała pełną piersią jakąś pieśń o nieznanej melodii i słowach, pieśń w wyobraźni własnej skomponowaną, będącą jakby oddźwiękiem jej uczuć, echem duszy stęsknionej i jak ona młodą, pełną nut rzewnych i szumnej werwy, buńczuczną trochę. Lora inaczej odczuwała bujność przyrody, mówiła gorączkowo: - Patrz, Andziu, jak kuropatwy parami już spacerują, wszystko się kocha na zabój i aż drży do miłości. Wczoraj widziałam bociana na topoli za stodołą. Muskał bocianicę dziobem i czochrał jej pióra; tak jącałował, a potem klekotali, klekotali razem; może to taki ich ślub?... Motyle tłuką się na świeżej trawie, żaby skrzeczą, bo także się kochają, ptaki, żuki, owady, wszystko romansuje, gzi się, szaleje! Gdzie spojrzysz, tam wesele i miłość! Oj, Andziu! I mnie tak coś rozpiera, jakby jakieś soki we mnie wzbierały, niby w roślinie, co ma zakwitnąć. Tak mi gra we krwi, że rzuciłabym się na ciebie bodaj i... całowała do zapamiętania. Pocałuj mnie, Aniu! Przypadła do Tarłówny i nagle wpiła się w jej wargi z pożądliwością niesłychaną, gwałtowną, drapieżną niemal. Żywym ogniem sparzył Andzię ten pocałunek, chciała się cofnąć, lecz Lora porwała jej głowę w obie silne dłonie i piekła usta dziewczyny coraz namiętniejszymi pocałunkami. - Puść mnie... ty!... Puść! Odepchnęła towarzyszkę i odskoczyła od niej. - Tyś się chyba wściekła? Lorka, co tobie jest? Smoczyńska blada, dysząca, miała oczy pokryte dziwną mgłą i rysy ściągnięte kurczowo, niby bólem fizycznym. Splotła drżące z podniecenia palce rąk i, przytknąwszy do ust, zaczęła je gryźć białymi zębami. Głuchy jęk, czy skowyt wydobywał się z jej piersi. - Ja się naprawdę... wścieknę, już nie mogę... nie mogę!... Pobiegła pędem w głąb lasu. Innym razem w nocy Andzia, obudziwszy się, ujrzała światło w pokoju. Przed wysokim lustrem bieliźniarki stała Lora, lecz wydała się Andzi sennym widziadłem. Była zupełnie obnażona, tylko biodra jej opasywał suty, gazowy, niebieski welon i związany na środku w fantastyczny węzeł, opadał nisko. Na szyi wisiały blado-różowe korale i wielkie mleczne bursztyny, ramiona ściskało parę złotych bransolet i opaski ze złotej wstążki. Włosy Lora miała rozpuszczone falą jasnorudą, przepyszną, jak płynne złoto, ujęte nad czołem w taką samą przepaskę. Przegięta w tył ruchem bachanckim, ręce miała wzniesione i założone za również odrzuconą głowę. Usta uśmiechały się lubieżnie, źrenice lśniły ogniem. Cała różowocielista w świetle błękitnej ampli, zdawała się być posągiem. Ciało miała silnie rozrośnięte; szeroka w biodrach, o wypukłych, twardych piersiach, prężna była i, pomimo nadmiernie rozwiniętych kształtów, powabna pierwszą młodością, lecz namiętną i pragnącą. Tarłówna usiadła na łóżku zdumiona, myśląc, że śni. - Lora! A tamta przegięła się jeszcze silniej w tył i drgnąwszy lekko, wolnym, leniwym ruchem, bezwiednie wyuzdanym, odwróciła do Anny owianą złotem głowę. - Zbudziłaś się?... Patrz! Prawda, żem piękna?... Ja nawet sama nie wiedziałam, że jestem taka, bo... to, co najpiękniejsze, to się szmatami zakrywa... to niby nieprzyzwoite. Barbarzyństwo! Nos, który się wyciera nieestetycznie, i usta ładowane pieczenią mają być przyzwoitsze?! Patrz, jaką ja mam skórę, karnację marmuru, a w dotyku atłas, miękka, ciepła... a moje piersi widzisz? Jakie jędrne, pełne młodości i siły, a różowe, jak czary pełne wina rubinowego. Cóż tak patrzysz, Andziu, takie zdziwione masz oczy? - Piękna jesteś istotnie, Loro, ale... sama nie wiem... może to robi wstyd... jednakże... gdybyś się nie obnażała... - Byłabym piękniejsza,prawda?... Ha! ha!... Cóż za biblijne przekonanie! Piękne, nagie ciało to nie jest wstyd, moja Andziu, to nie jest też zasługa, lecz sztuka. Gdybym podziwiała własne cnoty lub jakikolwiek swój wytwór, mogłoby to być niesmaczne, jako przechwałka, ale patrząc na swoje kształty, podziwiam w nich naturę, artyzm. Podeszła do Tarłówny i stanęła w całej pełni światła i swej wyzywającej postawy. - Ty tak mówisz, bo jeszcze sama siebie nie znasz, zdejm bieliznę, a zobaczysz. Ja cię kiedyś podglądałam w kąpieli, ale i bez tego wiem, że cudownie jesteś zbudowana. Tylko jesteś bardziej wiotka ode mnie, masz płynniejszą linię bioder i mniejsze od moich, lecz wyniosłe i krągłe piersi. Przy tym ja jestem rozrośnięta, a tyś drobna, mnie zakuć w marmur, ciebie rzeźbić z alabastru. Rozbierz się, Andziu. - Za nic w świecie! - zawołała dziewczyna, płonąc na samą propozycję. - Dziecko jesteś! Wszak nas nikt nie widzi, a choćby zresztą? Mnie się nie wstydź, ja będę cię tylko podziwiała. Wyobrażam sobie, jak by wyglądały twoje czarne warkocze, rozplecione na plecach różowych, ściskałabyś pewno kolana i rzęsy, których ci zawsze zazdroszczę, opuściłabyś na zarumienione policzki. Wystąpiłaby ci na brzoskwiniowe ciało lekka, gęsia skórka wstydu i drżałabyś taka śliczna. Ubiorę cię Andziu w ten koralowy woal, ustroję cię, jak grecką Kirke lub dziewczę niewinne, wybrane dla sułtana, ja zaś będę Heterą. Chodź! Urządzimy żywy obraz. Andzia zawinęła się szczelnie w kołdrę, lecz oczy jej rozpaliły się. Ciekawość ją porwała nagle, jakby też wyglądała w takim stroju i czy byłaby piękna jak Lora. Dreszcz ją przenikał, chciwe pragnienie tego widoku ogarnęło ją burzą. Zbudziła się w niej zalotność i przeczucie własnej piękności i niezmierna ochota, aby pokazać się w całym blasku urody Lorce, pyszniącej się bogactwem własnych wdzięków. Niepokojący dreszcz zmienił się w dygot namiętny, w pragnienie ujrzenia nagości swego ciała plastycznie, w dziewiczym rozkwicie. Czy też ona jest także tak piękna?... - Chodź, Handziu! Ten twój wstyd dodaje ci tylko uroku. Jesteś jak muszla, w której tętni życie, a ty myślisz, że jesteś chłodna. Jak się ujrzysz bez tych tam powijaków, rozkochasz się w kształtach i zapomnisz o niemądrej pruderii, rozpali ci się krew, rozkwitniesz niby róża pąsowa, wydobyta na światło spod klosza. Chodź do... lustra... Chwyciła Andzię za obie ręce i szarpnęła w górę. Jednym rzutem podniesiona Andzia wyskoczyła z łóżka. Lora błyskawicznie zdarła z niej koszulę, wołając: - Ach! Gdyby cię tak ujrzał Olelkowicz... - Nie! Nie! Za nic! Za nic! Z okrzykiem Andzia skoczyła pod kołdrę, zanim ją Lora zdążyła zobaczyć. Tarłówna zwinęła się jak ptak biały w gnieździe i, wysunąwszy rękę, do Lory stojącej przed łóżkiem z koszulą w ręku, wyszeptała trzęsącymi się ustami: - Daj mi to!... daj!... Smoczyńska rzuciła jej bieliznę bez słowa, odeszła do swego łóżka. - Może i to ładne... - myślała - ale ja taką być nie potrafię.